Enemy
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: He was his enemy... But he loved him anyways.


What does it mean to be an enemy?

To hate another person? To despise said person so much that you feel obligated to attack? Rivals are easier; "I dislike that you're good at the thing I'm good at, therefore, let us compete to see who is better". The term "enemy" is more hateful than "rival". At least with "rival", you can be somewhat decent towards the other.

However, lover would be the exact opposite. "Lover"; a person who is deeply cherished and loved by another person.

This was something that China, Wang Yao, has never come to terms with.

He understands the difference between all of these things. Every one of them he can explain in vivid detail, since he has seen them all. Unfortunately, he has not experienced them.

It's ironic, how the four thousand year old nation, oldest of them all, was able to explain something such as this, yet not understand it. He would watch as humans go by with their lovers, laughing together. Some though, were much more different; yelling, screaming, crying. Yet they still walked by, completely fine the next day. It didn't make any sense.

That was until he met him.

It would be more accurate to say that he knew him all along though. For he was him, yet was not him. It was confusing. His name was Yang.

He had first met him when the nations of the world met. It was a regular meeting, completely normal. That was until each felt something strange come upon them. This became known as "The Great Split". The division of the nations. Not the countries, no never them. It was their personalities.

A split that occurred within themselves, becoming a personified version of the opposite of who they were. Now that he thought of it, it was actually quite laughable. _They_ were them, yet not.

It was proven when it was _Italy_ who took charge of them all, a smirk of confidence on his face. Weak _Yìdàlì_ was strong. Yao had scanned the ranks of dark nations for himself, yet he did not see him. They left soon after, planning and scheming to take over their positions.

The war soon began after that, humans fighting their own neighbours, families,_ friends_ because of different ideals. Some were for the dark nations, as they soon became to be known. Others just wanted things to go back to the way it was, like their original nation. It was chaos.

The nations themselves also were in a split. America and England were arguing after dark America attacked the Brits and dark England attacked the Americans. It got worse when France joined the fight and the three could be heard going at it constantly whenever the nations met to discuss plans. Germany was helping Italy but was forced to pull out when their dark counterparts struck back. Japan had isolated himself once more, not contacting the outside world, trying to solve the problem himself. Yao knew that his little brother could handle it, yet he reserved some of his troops for the nation, just in case.

Prussia was being overworked, something that Yao has seen for himself. The ex-nation was the only one who didn't have a counterpart, or so they had seen. He was going around to each nation, even the ones that he didn't really get along with, helping out any way he could. It wasn't going very well for him though.

As of yet, Yao has been attacked by the dark Russia, though he managed to escape unharmed more or less. Other then that, the Chinese man has tried to keep his own people calm and under control. It had worked for a while. Then _he_ came.

He had short hair, unlike his own and his eyes were red. Yao knew that that was him, the person that he needed to defeat in order to keep his people. Yet, even when given the chance, he couldn't do it. All he could do was stare.

"My name is Yang," was the only thing he said to him before walking away.

Yao had been around for a long time. Over that period, the nation learned how to read people. Maybe that's why he was so interested in Yang. He couldn't read him. Nothing, no matter how hard he tried. The words he spoke echoed in his mind as he would twist and turn under his blanket, desperately trying to find sleep.

"My name is Yang." Was it mocking? Trying to weaken his resolve? Force him to tire himself out until he could no longer stand? Yao didn't think so. He had a feeling and it wasn't going away.

Other nations noticed his behavior and asked him what was wrong. He would put on a smile and wave it off. "It was okay" he would say, "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong". He lied and lied and lied.

Then, one day, Yang had knocked on his front door. Yao had opened it cautiously, wondering what _that darkness_ could want. He didn't get the option to ask when Yang came in, pressing his lips against his own in a bruising kiss. Yao was shocked and confused. He wanted to push him away, ask him what he was doing. Yet, the only response he was able to make was a moan. He felt the lips against his twitch into a smirk before pushing him into the wall and taking him right there. Yao didn't mind, didn't fight.

He was confused.

Yang was his enemy. Or his lover? Yet, whenever he thought this, he would shake his head and deny it. It was too much.

When he came next, Yao asked "Why? Why are you being like this?" Yang simply gave an amused grin before getting up off the couch and kissing him until he was breathless. He completely forgot what his question was in the first place and Yang worked his magic once more.

He hated it. Yao hated how Yang had such an effect on him. It made him hate it even more when his darkness wouldn't answer his questions. He hated how Yang used the people who sided with his darkness to attack the others. He hated how he had come to _love him_. Plus, he was scared.

However, Yang made him forget all of these things with just a simple touch that sent butterflies to his stomach, or kisses that made him flush and pant. It made him hate him even more. But he would forget his hatred when he saw Yang sitting in the kitchen smoking or injecting his precious opium. When this happened, Yao only felt sadness before he would go over and hug him tightly. Yang never said anything about it afterwards, though an extra kiss would be given in thanks each day.

The war was getting worse and Yao was afraid. Now, teams of dark nations people were attacking his fellows. None had fallen yet, something that he was grateful for. But it was when Yang asked, or rather _ordered_, something of him that made him freeze.

"Become one with me."

Yao could remember staring at him in shock. Yang simply stared back, face blank of expression. He had asked for time to make his decision. His darkness gave him three days. And so, for three days he sat and thought. Yang never bothered him, keeping his distance. Then, on the night before he had to give him his answer, Yao had a dream.

A woman came to him, foretelling the death of every nation as Yang would reveal their secret meetings to the others of darkness. If he were to accept, however... The results for it were unknown until he chose. And choose he did.

At the next battle between nations, both Yao and Yang showed up to fight. The nations of darkness noticed and would have attacked if it weren't for the fact that they noticed that the Chinese army was combined, not divided like theirs was. The light nations of the world also noticed, thinking that perhaps their China had swayed his counterpart. But that was not the case.

Light Mongolian, Russian, and Indian forces were all decimated that day and the dark celebrated.

Except for Yao. He felt guilty, _haunted_ for what he had done. And Yang understood. The dark nation simply held him that night, not making a sound.

The next day, word arrived to all the light and dark nations that China had become united. Not many knew what that meant. That was until the losing armies told their sides of the battle. Of how the Chinese army had defeated the light. Many were outraged. Yao would shrink away from the accusing stares when he arrived at the next meeting. Germany had questioned him why. And Yao explained. But he only gave a lie; the sex and loving emotions involved were ignored in favor of threatening and insults. They resolved that they would save him from his fate.

Yang had commended him for lying, giving the smirk that Yao loved so much. And they were happy. However, that happiness was soon snatched away.

The light nations began fighting harder then ever to free their comrade and soon prevailed. Japan joined them not too long after, having won his battle as well, and every nation brought a small portion of their armies to defeat the last of the dark; China. Yao fought against the others, even though it pained him, trying to reach his darkness. And he did.

Only to see that Japan had run him through with his katana. The scream that wretched from his lips made the entire battle stop in its tracks. Yao rushed towards the fallen Yang, Japan watching in shock as his older brother hugged the broken darkness tightly.

"I thought I was your enemy," Yang murmured, breathing short. Yao's tears cascaded down his cheeks as he pressed his lips against the darkness' forehead.

"You are aru...," he replied, "But... I love you anyway..." Yang gave one final breath before falling silent, a smile on his lips. Yao clenched his teeth, holding his love closer, ignoring the gathering nations around him. Slowly, the oldest nation took hold of the pistol that was in Yang's hand, pressing it to the side of his head.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_Yìdàlì - Chinese for Italy_**


End file.
